Take the Long Way Home
by blackhair
Summary: Rin lives her own life now and she must deal with the consequences of the choice she made years ago. But she´s not the only one to endure them... RinOMC RinSess


DISCLAIMER: I don´t own Inyasha, all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. 

This is my first FF posted on this site, so I´m quite eager to receive C&C please!

TAKE THE LONG WAY HOME: Prologue

The last rays of the sun lingered on the fields that sloped down to an old fence and the woodland beyond, reflected by a few puddles left over from a rainy day. Even now the air was heavy with the smell of rain and wet grass.

Glancing at the darkening sky, Rin inhaled deeply, relishing in the thought that she might have an hour or so to rest before Seiji and Asato were supposed to arrive from their hunting-trip. Smiling to herself Rin took a seat on the low bench in front of her house.

/Five years/ she thought/Five years of marriage and I´m still not quite accustomed to wait for another person than HIM. After all this time I still long to see how his proud form emerges from the shadows…/

"Damn!" Her peaceful mood was gone now that her thoughts had circled around … THIS man again. Angered Rin shook her head and sent the dark braids of her waist-long hair flying around her delicate shoulders as she tried to concentrate on the fields before her and on the poor beast that has fallen prey to the excellent hunting skills of her husband. Today he may have been able to track down that boar roaming the south-western parts of the woods for months. Her mind would definitely be at ease if it ended up as stew - a few days ago it had slain a young hunter from the village which lay next to theirs, he was only the latest of its victims.

Frowning, Rin let her mind wander back to the eight men that were killed during the last weeks. All of them had been experienced hunters like Asato and yet they failed to hold themselves against this vicious beast. Rumor was already spreading, anxious whispers of a demon to lurk in the woods, only waiting to feast on human flesh.

Naturally, when it came down to such incidents, the word youkai´ became connected to her name, since it was common knowledge of Rin having spent half of her life travelling with not only a mere youkai, but the Great Lord of the Western lands, Sesshoumaru, himself.

Five years of growing accustomed to a beautiful, young woman, who was supposed to be a former mistress of one of the mightiest and most feared demon lords was nothing in comparison to the fear of the villagers, which was older than their own history.

Rin sighed dejectedly, standing up to finish her household duties before Asatos arrival when she heard a high, childlike voice call out to her.

"Oka-san!"

The boy running towards the house was approximately six years old and quite tall for his age. His long, dark hair was restrained in a simple braid which stood in contrast with the light complexion of his pretty face. A few steps behind him trudged a middle-aged man of average hight, the dead body of a raccoon slung over his left shoulder. In his right hand he carried a bow almost twice as big as the child in front of him.

When he has reached his mother the boy threw himself in her waiting arms, giggling happily when Rin soothed back the bangs from his brow.

"Seiji-chan, what´s up? Don´t tell me you´ve been allowed to shoot with your fathers bow again!" Rin cast a questioning glance at her husband who stood now beside her, a loving smile forming on his tanned features as he took in Rins appearance.

Her thick, black hair fanned out on her straight back in long waves, while her pale skin seemed to be nearly translucent in the twilight. The plain green kimono Rin wore showed her petite form which was enhanced by the tightly bound obi.

As he again looked at her face, a deep affection for him shone in her almond shaped eyes, yet he earned to see it replaced with the same kind of love he felt for her.

/Five years/ he thought/Five years of marriage and there are moments when she still is as alien to me as she was when we first met/.

"Asato?" Rins clear voice broke through the excited babbling of Seiji, who had seized her sleeve, hoping to get her undivided attention.

Willing his wandering thoughts to focus on the present moment once again, Asato lightly kissed her cheek before he turned serious.

"Something is going on in the woods, love, something that´s been building up for months through out the western parts of the land. I felt it clearly today and most certainly he did."

Asatos gaze rested briefly on Seiji. Rins eyes followed his, worry etched into her fair features. "You surely don´t mean to say that the dead hunters…" Her voice trailed off.

"Maybe it happened to be a coincidence, maybe it was not." Asato sighed. "But I´m not sure, love. I also don´t want to take any risks." He straightened his tired form and looked resolutely at the two human beings he treasured more than his own life.

"We´re leaving tomorrow." He said and disappeared in the house to deal with his dead prey.

In the meanwhile Rin stood frozen to the spot, feeling a cold sensation begin to spread in her stomach.

/I should have known… since the news about the killed men… Youkai from the West! May the Gods help us/ Her thoughts were jumbling.

"Oka-san, are you alright?" Seiji grew alarmed as he realized the distress his mother was in.

Rin didn´t answer instead she brushed again the long bangs from her sons forehead, to look with an indefinite sadness at his eyes that were searching her face intently for the cause of her mysterious behaviour.

/His bright, shimmering and golden eyes.../

A/N: My mother tongue is german, so please tell me if my grammar/spelling mistakes are too dreadful to be ignored…


End file.
